


Plan on Forever (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, F/M, M/M, Sam's POV, Schmoop, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Plan on Forever (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

He doesn’t want Dean to go. Not really. He likes what’s happening lately, he likes how easy things are between them. He likes that the trust between them is something solid, that he can touch, taste, it’s something that makes them breathe easier.  

 

He likes that they talk about things, now. He likes it that Dean tries not to be an overprotective jerk, even when he’s right. He likes that he’s actually trying to listen to Dean.

He had plans, before the phone call. Nothing fancy or overly romantic, he knows Dean would have a cow if he ever attempted anything funny. He loves him, he really does, with everything he is…heck, sometimes he thinks even his soulless self had a thing for Dean, but as much as he loves him…he knows Dean is not that guy.

He will never be.

It used to upset him, back when they were younger and what they had scared him, back when the only real issue they had was the fact that they were brothers who had fallen in love…or who, maybe, had always been, Sam isn’t really sure about that. He loves Dean in any way he knows how to…and so does Dean.

It used to upset him, now he finds solace in the silence, maybe because he knows that they can afford the luxury not to really have chick flicks moments. They both know what they are and what they have.

He knows Dean…he knows his heart like the back of his hand and he’s pretty damn sure that Dean has finally got into his thick skull that what they have, what they are won’t ever go away.

His plans for the night - and yes, he’s a big sap because regardless of what he knows about Dean and his tendency to freak out, it is Valentine’s Day after all -  involved pizza, beer, a little surprise he had prepared for Dean - thank God for ebay - and them…together.

Yet he’s sending him to Lisa..

 ~ _“she said it was over the minute you walked through the door…and she was right, you know?”_ ~

Dean has said those words in a low voice, shortly after his “return”, while he was trying to catch up with a year spent in hell…and he was trying to understand. He was trying to understand so many things. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that Dean had lived with Lisa for a year.

~ _“I kept my promise, Sammy. I tried”_ ~

Even if Dean hadn’t said more, even if he had flat out refused to add anything to his words, Sam had filled in the blanks. He’s good at Dean-ese, hell…he could probably write a dictionary about Dean’s silences and what they mean.

He has plans for them: a few hours without freak deaths, without mother of all, without worries about walls in his head coming down…just the two of them and hands seeking each other’s in dark, skin on skin, smiles they’d feel against each other’s lips.

Yet, he’s sending him to Lisa: his hand on the small of Dean’s back - yes, he’s a possessive bastard, he’s aware of that and he stopped caring a long time ago- his face set in his best resolve face. And if his heart beats a bit too fast for his liking, he ignores it…for Dean.

Dean who spent a year with Lisa and Ben, because he had promised him. Dean who needs closure and needs to realize that it’s not his fault if things didn’t work out.

And if he’s honest to himself, he needs to have closure as well. He had thought he had made the right choice when he had made Dean promise, he had had to be sure Dean would live…that he wouldn’t be alone, that there wouldn’t be any deals.

~ _“It’s okay, Dean…it’s gonna be okay_ ~

He needs to make sure Dean is okay, now. Not that he has doubts, not that he thinks things between Dean and he would..could ever change, but they’re both making efforts to let the past behind, for real this time.

 Besides, he can wait twenty four hours: he’ll keep investigating the case, he’ll keep the beers in the fridge, his surprise in his duffel bag and when Dean comes back there will still be the two of them and the silences will be warm, filled with the words they don’t say…

He watches him as he goes away, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and his smile gets wider when his cellphone vibrates, alerting him of a new text, from Dean.

_you’re a moron, Sammy_

He shakes his head, chuckling, as he answers:

_Yep. But I’m *your* moron…besides, look who’s talking!_

He doesn’t expect Dean to answer, he can see him rolling his eyes at his text, trying to hide a smile, even if he’s alone. He is surprised when the cellphone vibrates, again, a few seconds later, while he’s getting inside the building.

He stops, dead on his tracks, when he reads the text.

_And I’m *yours* and Sam? There’d better be what I think there is into that package, got it? Or you won’t get mine._

Sam smiles, feeling for a moment, just one moment, incredibly, deliriously happy. Dean will be back…and it will still be the two of them: messy, self sacrificing morons who fights mannequins, stop apocalypses and are stupidly in love with each other.

It will be them, that’s all that matters to Sam. That’s the only thing has always mattered.


End file.
